What if Captain America Never Existed?
by The entity known as Knux
Summary: Sorry I've been gone, been swamped with work and dealing with some family matters, but I'm back! and added a new Chapter! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Prologue

A/N: If you are offended by anything to do with Nazi's I suggest you leave. This story takes place during World War III. I hope you like it, please Read and Review. Constructive criticism is always welcome (  
  
Prologue  
  
Somewhere in a hidden base during WWII. A young scrawny man stands in a room as a doctor comes to him hand him a serum, "Drink this Mr. Rogers." Three men watched, amused. The young Steve Rogers brought the serum to his lips before being shot in the back of the head, falling to the ground dead. The doctor soon following, The German spy make a run for it, one of the men who were observing pull out a pistol and shoot the spy in the back, killing him. They don't look surprised, the other one shakes his head, "Poor guy. he was so young. You think the Serum would have worked?" The other guy shrugged. "I guess we'll never know.".  
  
Elsewhere, a few months later, A strong, rugged man with odd, pointed hair known as Wolverine stands in front of a strange man who's head resembles a red skull, he is accompanied by a man with point eyes brows and wings on his ankles, known as Namor, the Sub-Mariner next to him is a flaming man, known as the Human Torch (This is NOT Johnny Storm. He is the original Human Torch, who was an android.) and a young teen-aged boy known as Bucky (He is Wolverine's sidekick now). Wolverine snarls, his arms extended, claws pop out of his hands with a blood-curdling 'SNIKT!'. Bucky flinched, he would never get used to that sound, it made his stomach twirl. The Red Skull kicked open a window behind him and kicked and empty crate over next to him revealing a time bomb, '00:10' was flashing on the screen, "Too bad neither of you have Super-Speed" he said with a smirk as he jumped out of the window, landing on the wing of a plane, he crawled inside, "Go! We don't have much time!" the plane shot off, followed by an explosion.  
  
After the explosion, Wolverine stood up, sliding his bone claws back into his arms. He sniffed the air trying to catch the scent of one of his allies. He followed Namor's scent and dug him up underneath a pile of rubble. He was unconscious, but he was alive. He looked over and instantly noticed a charred head; he walked over to it. The Human Torch. He threw the head aside growling; he sniffed the air and followed Bucky's scent. When he found him he was dead. Wolverine's claws popped out in frustration, as he screamed at the top of his lungs. He vowed right then and there, he would have revenge.  
  
A few days later, The Red Skull shook Adolf Hitler's hand, Adolf smiled brightly, (Translated from German) "Great job, you have learned well! You have done what no one else could!" The Red Skull smiled, "Thank you. It's too bad you won't live to see me when the war." before Adolf could say anything, The Red Skull stabbed him in the stomach and threw him onto the ground.  
  
A/N: This is just the beginning, in the first chapter we'll start off from WWII. For future Reference, Mystique never abandons Nightcrawler in this Alternate Reality, so he become a nazi along with her, Charles Xavier is a spy for S.H.I.E.L.D, which is led by Nick Fury. It should be suspenseful and maybe even a little angsty. ;) 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: All Characters belong to Marvel Comics blah blah blah, please R&R, Constructive Criticisim is always appriciated!

Chapter one 

****

**Namor**

****

****

            The Atlantean king sato n his throne in the kingdom of atlantis wearing an oxygen mask. Of course he's always been able to breathe under water, but he requires two hours of oxygen a day, otherwise he could go a little… 'cuckoo'. Something he's been known to do. Namor has changed since the war. He had long black hair with white streaks, and a new Queen. Sue didn't love Namor, she loved Reed. Namor knew this, and yes, it hurt, but he loved Sue, and he had grown attached to young Franklin.. His time was up, he took off the oxygen mask and stood up. He walked into a small laboratory, where a paralyzed ant man was working with Tony Stark. They had helped fery much in the war, they had made many hi-tech weapons, and Tony had invented the small device that allowed the mutants and many of the other 'super-heroes' to breathe under water. Young Artie Maddicks ran to Dr. Pym and hopped in his lap and projected an image of plate full of food with his mind, while rubbing his stomach. Dr. Pym lost the use of his legs in a fight with the Red Skull, he had never been the same since, but when he adopted Artie, he gained the will to live again. Namor of course is the last person you woulld expect to open his home to others, but the war had changed them, it changed them all really… Namor just nodded to them and continued on into a luxurious Bedroom, Sue was sitting in the corner with a vacant look on her face holding franklin who was sleeping quietly, "Hello Reed… I mean… I… I'm sorry Namor…" She said with a tear rolling down her cheek, Namor nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's alright, my love…" Namor sighed and walked away, Sue hated to break Namor's heart, but her heart belonged to Reed Richards, she though he was dead, but there was part of her that knew he was still alive, somewhere. But Namor was a good father, he played with Franklin, Reed was sometimes too into his work to even notice him, but he loved Franklin too. She set franklin down gently in his crip and sobbed silently.

The Avenging Angel 

****

            Warren Worthington III no longer existed. All that was left is the Avenging Angel. After Warren Worthington lost all his money at the beginning of WWIII, he became depressed, even tried to kill himself, but then after becoming the avenging angel he found himself happier than he's ever been, and with New York… All of the US being under Nazi control, hate crimes were happening everywhere. Warren soared through the sky ripping down large banners with the Red Skull's insignia as he went along. He soared down and landed on a small building watching below as two men beaing Swastika's were trying to rip off a young homeless girls clothes, Warren couldn't make out what they were saying, but it didn't take a genius to tell what they were doing, Warren flew down kicking one man in the face, "Run!" the young girl ran off, dropping her necklace, bearing a golden star of david, as warren turned around he was punched in the face by the second man as he pulled out a gun. Just when Warren thought it was over a woman in a back suit kicked the man in the back of the head, knocking him unconcious. The woman helped him up, she had long with hair and a black mask, "Well, hello handsome." Warren shook her hand, "Thank you… They call me the Avenging Angel…" the woman smiled, "They call me the Black Cat, maybe I'll see you again sometime." She ran off as Warren Picked up the Star of David the young girl dropped. He flew into the air and saw the girl still running a few blocks away, he flew after her, "Wait!" he landed right behind her, "You dropped this," he said hand her the necklace, "What's your name?" The girl smiled, "Oh! Thank you! My name is Kitty, who are you?" Warren just smiled, "You can call me the Avenging Angel." Kitty smiled, "Well hopefully if we meet again it will be under better circumstances? It was very nice to meet you but I must be going." She smiled and ran off going straight through the wall of an abandoned warehouse, this is no shock though, Mutant were a common site and well appreciated by the Nazi's who would… 'recruit' mutants for their Army. Warren flew into the air, heading home. His home being a small run-down theatre he used the last of his money to buy.

The Red Skull 

            The Red Skull walked into a small room making sure no one was looking, he closed the door behind him and kneeled down, "The army is doing better than ever, master." A large dark shadowy figure stood up, "Good, very good. You make me proud. We will launch our secret weapon a week from today." The Red Skull nodded, "Yes, master…"

A/N: To be continued! Dontcha just hate that? Oh well, you'll just have to wait! Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews, I appreciate them, it's always gratifying to see your work is apprecciated. Any way, this chapter is about two people, two people that I think aren't appriciated enough in the Marvel universe, Gambit and Rogue. Please Read and Review.

            A young Cajun man walked into a bar, down in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. He was wearing sunglasses and a long trench coat. He walked to the bqar the women following behind him, the other women giving almost envious looks. This man was no stranger in these parts. Remy nodded to the bartender. The tender smiled, "The usual, Remy?" Remy grinned shuffling a deck of cards as if it were second nature, "Of course, mon ami." He said in a thick Cajun accent that made women swoon. He sat in a chair, one of the women getting in his lap kissing his cheek, just then he saw the most beautiful women he had eve rseen walk into the bar, she had long brown hair with white streaks, He stood up the woman on his lap falling down. He walked over to the woman who was now at the bar drinking a beer. No woman could resist Remy's Charm, or so he thought… "Well hello, chere. Remy ain't seen you around these parts often." He pulled a rose out of his jacket and kissed her gloved hand, "A beautiful rose for a beautiful lady." The woman took one look at him and chuckled, "As if ah never heard that line before." She said turning around. Remy dropped the rose, shocked. He never thought it could happen. But he had to admit, it was a bit exciting, "You know, chere... you're the first woman that ever turned, Remy down. I like that though, how about we introduce ourselves, I'm Remy LeBeau, whats you're name?" Rogue turned around, part of her was angry, but she had to admit, he was amusing, "Just call me, Rogue." She said in an accent that drove Remy wild. Remy shuffled a deck sitting next to her, "Well, Rogue, where you from?" Rogue let out small laugh, "Mississippi…" Remy bought himself a shot of whisley seeing some one else grabbed his other drink, had a lot of guts takin' Remy's drink. If he found out… Forget it, that wasn't important to Remy now. He downed the whiskey, "Long way from Mississippi, what are you doin' all the way down here?" Rogue smiled at him, "Ah could tell ya... But then ah might have to kill ya." Remy laughed, "You might have a little trouble there… see, no one's ever defeated me, and lived to tell the tale…" Rogue just grinned, "Care to wager on that?"  Remy stopped shuffling his cards, "Never can turn down a good bet… and Remy loves a good fight" Rogue stood up, "Lets go out side… and one question, do you always talk in third person, Mistah LeBeau?" Remy stood up with his cards taking off his sun glasses revealing his red black eyes, "Some women find it sexy… and please, call me Remy." Rouge stood at the door, "Well some women find itn annoying… Remeh." Remy looked at her with a grin walking outside. "You read--?" he was cut off with strong punch to the jaw, knocking him down, "You owe meh a beer, call meh sometime." She said dropping a folded piece of pare on him, walking to her bike. He sat up and looked at the paper rubbing his jaw, seeing her phone number and the hotel she was staying at including her room number. He smiled, she was definitely going to get a call back.

A/N: The end, hope you enjoyed it. You'll definitely be seeing more of Gambit and Rogue, and you'll never guess what Rogue is up too. =D See ya next chapter! Pleas eread and review!


End file.
